


Disgusting

by Madame_P



Series: Tom/Tord Scraps [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 222 though nice, M/M, fuck this is short, idk what to say other than tord jacks off to the scent of alcohol and man pain™, set pre-end, sinsworld ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_P/pseuds/Madame_P
Summary: alt title: tord is groas(Sometimes u just gotta have a jack off session to release tension between you and your gay ass rival)EDIT: I cant believe I keep tagging these wrong this should be explicit smh





	

Tord huffed, tossing and turning on the sheets both he and Tom shared. _Disgusting_. As if he needed to be any closer to that drunk... But it wasn't _all_ bad, he supposed. Jacking off to the scent of your enemy did wonders for built up tension.

One hand grasping and rubbing at his cock, the other clutching Tom's blankets to his face, he gasped nonsense into the fabric and his name over, and over, and _over_. Every insult, every punch thrown, every hateful glare that day lost its hold on him when he surrounded himself just with _Tom_ like this. It was easy to imagine Tom's hand at his dick instead of his, _Tom's_ mouth hot on his neck, _Tom's_ body pressing him into the mattress, _Tom_ groaning his name as he fucked Tord senseless. His breathing ragged, face hot and flustered, voice spilling gibberish, he didn't even notice the awkward figure in the doorway as he released and rode it out, thrusting into his hand and sighing that name one last time. He was blissfully unaware as he slipped from heady afterglow to peaceful slumber that the owner of the name saw- and heard- the whole thing.

Tom, thankfully, at least had the decency to close the door when he took care of his own little "problem" later in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
